Episode 4: "Spin the Wheel!"
"Spin the Wheel!" is the fourth installment of BFMC, and the second by Retro Guy. It was released on Jan. 3, 2014. Elimination Marisa Likes: *'Needle: 39 (Highest as of 9A)' *Yin-Yang: 6 *Top Hat: 5 *Cherry: 4 Dislikes: *Needle: 6 *Cherry: 10 *Yin-Yang: 18 *Top Hat: 21 TOTALS: *'Needle: (-33)' *''Cherry: 6'' *''Yin-Yang: 12'' *Top Hat: 16 Top Hat was eliminated with 5 likes and 21 dislikes. Yuyuko Likes: *'Coiny = 21' *Marble = 17 *Tiki = 13 Dislikes: *Tiki = 16 *Marble = 17 *Coiny = 19 TOTALS: *'Coiny: (-2)' *''Marble: 0'' *Tiki: 3 Tiki was eliminated with 13 likes and 16 dislikes. Patchouli Likes: *'Pencil: 30' *Microphone: 13 *Knife: 11 Dislikes: *Pencil: 8 *Microphone: 21 *Knife: 25 TOTALS: *'Pencil: (-22)' *''Microphone: 8'' *Knife: 14 Knife was eliminated with 11 likes and 25 dislikes. Rejoins Since eliminating twelve contestants at once (Episode 1) seemed harsh, Retro/Naz allowed three contestants who got high amounts of votes to rejoin. Those contestants were: *Badge, on the Marisa tribe; *Soap, on the Yuyuko tribe; *And Propeller Hat, on the Patchouli tribe. Challenge The fourth challenge was purely luck-based. It featured a "wheel" and 4 chances to spin said wheel. One can opt out in a round, but that means they cannot spin again. Also, if one gets "ZONK'D", he/she loses all of his/her points. Round 1 has a 1/8 chance of getting ZONK'D, Round 2: 1/4; Round 3: 1/2; Round 4: 15/16. Anyone who doesn't do the challenge gets ZONK'D. Results Round 1 DNP: *USB *Fan *Whistle *Yin-Yang *Microphone *Book ZONK'D: *Picture *Milk *Golf Ball *Asthma Inhaler *Masky Still in: *Reversal Token *Sunglasses *Snowball *Mii U *Tetris *Casey *Needle *Suitcase *Badge *Cherry *Ping Pong Ball *Clock *Globe *Boombox *Soccer Ball *Crayon *Popcorn *Test Tube *Disc *Portal Gun *Dusty *Kite *Soap *Coiny *Butter *Trophy *Pencil *Cheesy *Toothy *Propeller Hat *Coney *Fly Swat Scores: *REIMU: 150 *MARISA: 125 *SAKUYA: 125 *SANAE: 125 *YUYUKO: 125 *PATCHOULI: 150 Round 2 ZONK'd: *Snowball *Cherry *Butter *Paper Airplane *Pencil *Coney Opted Out: *Dusty Still in: *Reversal Token *Sunglasses *Mii U *Tetris *Casey *Needle *Suitcase *Badge *Ping Pong Ball *Clock *Globe *Boombox *Soccer Ball *Crayon *Popcorn *Test Tube *Disc *Portal Gun *Kite *Soap *Coiny *Trophy *Cheesy *Toothy *Propeller Hat *Fly Swat Scores: *REIMU: 375 *MARISA: 300 *SAKUYA: 325 *SANAE: 375 *YUYUKO: 300 *PATCHOULI: 300 Round 3 ZONK'D: *Sunglasses *Tetris *Soccer Ball *Popcorn *Disc *Portal Gun *Soap *Cheesy Opted Out: *Reversal Token *Casey *Suitcase *Badge *Clock *Globe *Crayon *Test Tube *Coiny *Propeller Hat *Fly Swat Still in: *Mii U *Needle *Ping Pong Ball *Boombox *Kite *Trophy *Toothy Scores: *REIMU: 325 *MARISA: 500 *SAKUYA: 100 *SANAE: 400 *YUYUKO: 425 *PATCHOULI: 325 Round 4 ZONK'D: *Toothy *Ping Pong Ball Opted Out: *Kite *Boombox *Needle *Trophy Won (IT): *Mii U Scores: *'REIMU: 625 1st' *''MARISA: 325 4th'' *''SAKUYA: 100 6th'' *'SANAE: 400 3rd' *'YUYUKO: 425 2nd' *''PATCHOULI: 150 5th'' Voting Marisa * Yin-Yang (DNP) *Cherry *''Whistle (DNP)'' *Badge Sakuya *Popcorn *Portal Gun *Disc *''USB (DNP)'' *''Fan (DNP)'' Patchouli *Pencil *Paper Airplane *Coney *''Microphone (DNP)'' The voting was set to end on Jan. 12, 2014. Category:Episodes